Lust For My Darkness
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. Link/Dark Link pairing. Don't like don't read. Mush mostly, and dark themes, no real plot except for Link digging himself into a bigger mess than he should.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Lust For My Darkness is a fanfic that I actually put on here a couple of years ago. I took it down for personal reasons and it even had a sequel but can't remember the name. If anyone likes this story then I'll put the sequel up but since this first one is already completed I'm just editing it and putting it back up. So, for a summary, this is indeed a male/male relationship fanfic. It involves Link and Dark Link from The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Odd pairing I know but I couldn't not write about the possibility. I never really viewed Dark Link as "Link". I view them as two guys that have similarities in looks but I have something to go along with that. In my mind Dark Link has dark, almost black, hair and of course red eyes, accompanied by a black tunic. In this fanfic his tunic is a bit different than Link's as well as his physique. I've made Dark Link, in my mind, more tall and lanky though lean as well as pale. Link is shorter, his skin has a nice peachy glow, and his physique lean and muscular. Dark Link looks more mature and Link still looks a bit like a teen. Ok with that said in done, all the precautions, don't like don't read..Please if you don't like this idea then don't continue. Thanks. : )

* * *

**Lust for My Darkness**

It was a beautiful night, warm and breezy, just how I liked it. The birds chirped in the air and trees. Oh how I loved to hear them singing at night, spilling their songs upon my ears. I delighted in taking walks in the night air, especially when I felt the need to get away.

Most of the time I sought to get away from sleeping, which was why I was really here to begin with. My deep sleeping was the cause of the dark dreams that had entered my mind recently, and I had no control over them. Dreams of the Dark one who had invaded me once while seeking the Sage of Water. He was the reflection of me, yet we seemed so different; we _were_ different. Sometimes I found myself thinking about him and sensing him around me, but I pushed the thoughts away and urged myself onto whatever duty I had in front of me.

As I walked through Hyrule field I came upon a quiet pond surrounded by flowers. The night sky was clear and the stars were planted into its darkness. I looked around me, watching the flowers blow in the breeze, and sat down on the green grass. I laid down and looked up at the stars, smiling as I did so. I needed this comfort and silence from the world of death and blood.

As I laid there for a while, I closed my eyes but fought against sleep. In the end I failed and my mind began to drift into an unconscious world of dreams. I had only been asleep for a few moments when I heard the snap of a twig and I raised up quickly, startled. I looked around but saw nothing. I decided that it was just the wind or a small animal and laid back down.

But, not long after I laid my head down to rest, I heard footsteps approaching. I stood up suddenly, alert and defenseless. I felt a sudden gush of air sweep past me and a dark presence filled the atmosphere. A dark presence I had only felt once before in my life, and many times in my dreams.

I knew the presence all too well, as if it was a part of me. I looked around, searching for any sign of him. I knew he was here, but I couldn't find him. I could sense him and he could smell me. We both had one thing in common and that was our physical selves.

I stood, my feet planted to the ground, and looked ahead into the darkness. I felt him; he was close, so close. And then I heard him speak.

"Such a rare sight indeed that we should meet face to face again."

"What?" I breathed loudly and nervously. I turned around and saw nothing, but I heard it clear as day. The voice that had so haunted me in my dreams. The voice of my thoughts on dark nights alone with my blade in my hand.

"And this time you seem to be unarmed. Tsk tsk, such a shame, and I thought you were a hero."

This time the voice came from behind and as I turned I again saw nothing. I felt his dark presence and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned abruptly. This time I saw a haunting face, with dull, red eyes. It was my own reflection, but as if I was looking at my dark side. I knew only too well of who it was. He was me yet he wasn't me. He was something else, a parasite that inhabited my body and sucked on its essence.

I swallowed hard and he smiled cruelly as he sensed my fear. He walked around me and I stood there paralyzed, my feet stuck firmly to the ground beneath me, which felt like it would give way at any moment.

"Why, what ever is the matter Light one? Am I intruding?"

I sensed his smile; it was close to my ear, though the whisperings off his lips nearly made my heart jump into my throat.

I said nothing at first and I felt him depart from me, but I knew he was still there. "Why are you here?" I whispered.

Suddenly his voice came from my right and he was only a few inches away. "You know too well why I'm here," he whispered back, but his voice was deadly. "You feel it in you right now, the need for darkness."

"No," I whispered, my eyes looking directly in front of me, never looking at his face.

"Yes," he said strictly. He moved toward me and held out his hand and touched my jaw with his fingertips.

I jumped slightly. It was gentle, his touch, but he was so cold, and lifeless. I closed my eyes as his touch moved to my lips and then my neck. I couldn't quite figure out the state I was in, only that it was comforting and I was content, even if I was afraid.

How could I be afraid of him yet at the same time give in to his dark seductions? But though his body was cold it felt good to be touched by him. I loathed him yet I craved him.

"What is it that you're thinking?" he whispered into my ear.

His intrusion was just like the intrusions in my dreams; corrupting and bearing me down to the ground with his eyes that haunted me.

I hesitated as he waited patiently for me to answer, tracing my jaw with his finger and smiling seductively. I knew what I was thinking but did he think the same? His eyes roved my body and I silently whimpered, unable to speak.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" he teased, his smile never fading.

"Why are you haunting me?"

"You interest me," he whispered and then snickered softly. "You're so vulnerable and willing."

I could hear the lust in his voice and my mind was full of dark imagery. Then I did something I told myself I wouldn't. I wound my arms around his waist, which was dangerous as well as tempting. I could sense the anger in him and knew instantly that anything could throw him off, even the slightest move.

But he seemed to like this impulse and he grabbed my elbows with his hands and pressed himself closer to me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you right now, right here," he said.

He placed his hand up to my neck, moving his palm to the base and curving his palm gently around the nape, as I looked into his haunting red eyes.

"I need you," I said, not hesitating at all. He had me in his grasp now and I was trapped in his desires. The world around me grew darker all the while and all that I could see was him.

He smiled and answered with his mouth. His kiss was gentle and deep but also hard and roving. His tongue raped mine and we let our hands wonder. He pressed himself even closer and I let out a soft grunt. I felt his smile against my lips at the sound as he moved down my neck to graze my collarbone with his tongue.

I was entangled in a sinful lust that I couldn't control and he was the atom of it all, myself the electricity surrounding him. His hands started to rove places needed to be touched, but I felt fear and nausea as he did so. Reality struck and my eyes were opened.

I saw the Light in my eyes once again and I firmly pushed Dark Link off of me. He looked at me, his face angry and his eyes full of rage. He wanted me. He feasted off of me, but I wouldn't give him what he craved and it scared the hell out of him. I had found his weak point but he wouldn't stand at that.

I suddenly felt the ground beneath me again and reached for the dagger hidden in my boot, tucked away safely. Its blade shined in the moonlight and Dark Link snickered as he was defeated.

"So you've won this time Link, but don't think I won't be back." He smiled and then he disappeared into the darkness, became a part of it.

I felt the withdrawal of his dark presence and once again could feel the Light of nature. I had defeated him but he was still there, and would always be there, haunting me in my dreams, raping and corrupting me. But for now, I had won.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since my encounter with Dark Link. Nightmares seemed to come more often since then, pushing farther into the core of me. But the worst part of it all was that I couldn't keep my mind off of him. He was me yet he wasn't me. He was a different person with a different personality that looked slightly like me, that was all. He had tempted me but I never really wanted to push him away.

As I pondered on him all day, while looking out the window of the house I was lodging in, I became obsessed with him. I couldn't tear myself away from him and I wondered, shamefully, if I would ever see him again. My flesh burned to feel his touch, although cold, against mine. And my eyes longed to look upon his, into his red haunting orbs. What was it that drew me to him? I felt so alone and depressed, not for the first time in my life. I was lifeless without him.

It wasn't until a week later that I decided to go out into the night and look for him, unaware that doing so could lead to my own death. Oh how I waited for the night to come all day. It was hellish torture, standing there on the grass waiting for the sun to hide and for the moon to find me.

As I walked hurriedly to the spot where I'd last seen him I felt and heard nothing. No birds were chirping, no breeze was blowing, and there were no stars out to sleep in the blanket of the black night.

I stopped and stood in the same place where I had seen him only a week ago and searched crazily, trying to find him, trying to feel him. But there was no presence or wisp of rushing air beside me. What was it that brought him to me the first time? More importantly how did he find me and sneak upon me, and then disappear into the night again?

I must have stood there for an hour or more, or so it seemed. Eventually my eyes grew weary with sleep and I turned to walk away, my hands in my pockets, disappointed. I walked through Hyrule Field, heading toward Kakariko Village. It had grown so much since the past ordeals I had faced so many years ago, it seemed. But those years had been relived again, through a new time, and now I was nearing my twentieth birthday.

I heard a noise behind me but I turned to see no one. I narrowed my eyes and heard a twig break far off. I slowly turned my head and walked on. I knew he was following me and I didn't want to seem alarmed.

For a while I walked on, heading the opposite direction from Kakariko, toward my old forest home. I stopped near Zora River and bent down to cup my hands in the cool water. I felt cool air on the back of my neck as I brought my hands to my mouth. I could hear him breathing and I felt his smile, but when I turned he wasn't there.

I took up the nerve to say something to him, out of desperation and anger. "Show yourself and stop taunting me!"

There was a chuckle from my side and I turned to see him, high up in tree. I had never been so eager to see someone as much as I did him. My expression softened and my eyes seemed to rove him hungrily.

He looked at me the same way, but with that same smile on his face and an expression telling me that he craved more than lust. He craved death.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "Glad to see me are you?"

I didn't speak but breathed in deep as I felt the hot flushes go up my body. I closed my eyes, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. I felt him move and my eyes stayed shut. Then I felt him behind me and he touched my arms with his hands and moved them softly to my neck.

I felt his lips on my ear and then his tongue on my jaw. I instantly felt the darkness consume me as I pulled his arms around my waist but he turned me around roughly and took my face sternly in his hands and kissed me deeply. I melted into his arms and let him hold me. And he did hold me, roughly.

I gasped for air from his mouth but he wouldn't let me escape from him. He pulled me to him hard and forced his mouth to mine. I couldn't breathe; I was smothered and couldn't scream. Part of me didn't want to scream for help because I wanted this. The other part knew that no one could save me. But he didn't want me. He wanted me dead, and that was all.

I didn't want to push him away this time, I didn't want to lose him, but I had to do something. My mind raced as I pulled my mouth away.

"Stop!" I said.

"What is it little one?" he said, mock in his voice, yet he spoke gently while stroking my face.

I held his arms. "I know you are quick to anger and I don't want to rouse you, but how can this be? I think I lo-"

"No! Don't say it," he hissed sharply. "Just follow me."

My mind grew hazy as I felt his arms embracing my whole body. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He didn't speak. Instead he smiled and kissed me again. This time darkness grew as thick as ten layers of night sky with no moon. I felt it bearing down on me, heavy on my shoulders as my eyes shut. I panicked but was in too dream-like of a state to scream. I choked on my own thoughts before my brain could interpret them and then everything went completely dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, so in this chapter I have a scene in italics. This scene in italics is Link talking in present tense, describing things as he is actually walking. I really don't know why I put it in there. I wrote this years ago, but it's a nice fit I suppose. Just wanted to point that out for any confusion. Line breaks represent intervals for scenes.

* * *

I was unconscious for what seemed like only seconds and when I awoke I found myself in a dim lit chamber on a bed; a bed with a canopy laced in dark silk with blankets as red as blood..

I raised myself up and my head began to spin, but I noticed that my shirt was gone and that my chest was bare, saturated in sweat. I looked around for him, but I couldn't see him, nor could I feel him. I was in a circular room with at least five doors surrounding. He could be behind any.

My hands felt cold and I looked down to see my wrists in cuffs. I was trapped in chains that were planted into the wall beside the bed. I looked up, my eyes wide as I heard the creak of the door in front of me. It was him. I could feel his dark presence entering.

And it _was_ him, with nothing on except his trousers, which were a dark gray. His dark red eyes looked at me and he smiled amusingly. My chains rattled as I jumped from his sudden movement onto the bed, but out of fear or excitement or both I couldn't distinguish. Once again I was in his world, this time literally.

My hat was gone and my blonde hair was tied back. He stood on his knees in front of me and all I could see was his chest. He planted his fingers into my hair and forced me to look up at him. I grunted as he did so and he smiled rather cruelly and affectionately down at me.

Then he plunged his tongue into my mouth and, unable to resist, I kissed him back. I pulled on my chains and he chuckled cruelly, hearing them rattle.

"Rather eager aren't we Light one?" he said seductively.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Anything you want me to do to you."

"Let me out of these chains," I replied, suddenly realizing my position.

"I wasn't asking a question, therefore I wasn't expecting an answer. You're mine now understand?" he said firmly, grabbing hold of my jaw roughly and forcing me to look into his red eyes.

"Y-yes," I said.

He smiled again and this time I surrendered everything to him. I was trapped in his world and as far as I knew, there was no way of escaping.

* * *

I don't know how long it had been. Time didn't exist where I was. After a few days I was released from the torment of being bound with chains by my wrists and being blindfolded, something that he had done as a game. It was like one of my nightmares being lived, but the strange thing was, I didn't want to wake up from this one.

_I feel the wind now, it's crawling up the bare skin on my back, tingling my spine. I can't breathe straight because you're lying right beside me. I can feel the coldness of your skin against mine, but your coldness is satisfaction to me. I'm lying on my side, my face looking at yours. We've gotten too use to each other, and we've gone too far than where we should have._

_What is it that is drawing me towards you? How long have I been here? You've brought me food and strong spirits, and I've been lifted from hollowness. I've lost track of how long I've been here. Every time I ask you where I am you always smooth my hair and hush me with your finger, then you kiss me softly, making me forget. You've lingered in this bed that has become my home for what seems like weeks and I don't tire of one minute with you. _

_One day I build up the courage to ask you how long I've been here, again._

_"Hush love," you say, but instead of your finger placed against my lips I do so to you._

_"No," I say. "Tell me now, just how long, please."_

_You're angry with me and I feel the rush of air as you remove yourself from my grasp. Without a word and a face of rage you silently walk out. The door slams and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. It's warm and I can taste it's saltiness. I realize now why I'm here. I'm only a puppet that you can use, then in the end destroy. I'm nothing to you, except pleasure._

_I'm shocked at my sudden emotion. Tears keep welling in my eyes. Where are they coming from? I miss you already but I realize I'm here for the wrong reason as well: Lust. Reality is coming back to my mind but I'm still in this place. _

_For the first time since I've arrived in this place I get out of the bed and my feet hit the cold stone floor. My legs are weak and it's hard to walk at first but I gain my strength fast and make my way toward the door. Along the way I find my trousers folded neatly on a chair and my boots beside them, but the rest of my clothes are gone. I pull them on, still weak, and I head toward the door._

_My hand touches the brass doorknob. It's cold and unlocked. I hesitate before I open it. What if he is waiting? Seconds pass, and minutes eat seconds. I slowly open the door and before me is a long, dimly lit hallway. Candlesticks are surrounding the edges of the hallway, reflecting their dim light onto the cold, stone walls. I take a step out of the room, which is forgotten now, and feel a plush rug that seems to extend all the way back into the darkness of the hallway._

_The rug is a dark red; it lingers in my mind. My head is beginning to spin as reality is still trying to regurgitate itself but I can't seem to let it. I start walking, slowly, down the hall and my steps are heavy, like lead. I need to see your face, just one last time. No, I can't, I don't want to see you. I loathe you. _

_The hallway keeps going and going as I pick up my pace, lifting the lead from my boots. My chest is numb from the coldness of this place but I feel sweat running down my face. I begin to run now, but the hall just keeps going and going. I am running in a endless maze of mock, because I know you're watching me. I can feel you watching and laughing._

I turned around and there he was, dark as ever with that same damn seductive smile on his face. His glowing red eyes never look away from me.

"So you've finally decided to venture out did you?" he asked, his voice deep and cruel.

"Yes," I whispered. "I love you."

It was the first time I had said it to him without him silencing me. It was obvious to me that he didn't like love or emotions, and he didn't want to hear it from me. I was his pleasure toy, that was all, and either he didn't care to lose me or either he cared for one thing, and that was for his own satisfaction. How could he not hold emotions if he possessed the need that all humans possessed?

He reached out his hand to touch me but I stepped back. "Don't touch me," I said, contradicting what I had just told him.

He frowned and then I felt the sting of the back of his hand hit my cheek hard, and I stared at him, with fear and shock.

"Listen pet," he said, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me close to him. "You belong to me now, and I to you. We are bound and you can never escape."

I felt dizzy again and my eyes narrowed, becoming heavy. I had told him I loved him, yet I didn't want him near me, and I took the risk of letting him consume me to the point where there was no escape, and now he owned me. I was a mess as well as deeply confused.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, then I felt his cold hand press against my stinging cheek where he had hit me. I kept my eyes closed and felt him move closer to me, closing in the gap between us. I felt his tongue wet against my cheek as he slowly licked my skin. My head rolled back as I exposed my neck to his mouth, which he gladly took over.

It felt so good, feeling him once again envelope me in himself. He pushed me firmly back against the wall, and once he had me where he wanted me, his hands roved me and he kissed my neck.

"I think you're quite enjoying this aren't you?" he asked, his seductive smile returning.

I looked at him, my eyes half open and my hair in my face. "Words can't explain what I'm feeling right now."

He smiled and moved his hands down my back, lower and lower until I gasped. We both slid down to the floor, kissing roughly, making love right there on the cold stones of the ground, the candlelight bouncing their dim light off us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This fanfic is actually shorter than I expected. Only about 5 chapters, unless I decide to put the sequel with it.

* * *

I woke up in the same bed I had been in for who knows how long. I felt him beside me instantly, and glanced over to see him sleeping. I had never seen him sleep before, and I knew right then and there that he was alive, somehow.

I touched his cheek gently and his eyes opened instantly. They were beautiful and not as red as they usually were. They had calmed down a bit, just like the rest of his body. His skin was lighter and his face was more calm. His hair wasn't as dark, it was almost a light gray and I wondered at his sudden change.

He raised up and looked at me, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me. I deepened our kiss but he broke it.

"Did you really mean it?" he asked. "When you said you loved me."

I raised up and looked into his eyes. I said the only thing that I could say. "Yes."

His eyes watered and I saw one tear roll down his cheek, down his perfect white skin.

My brow creased and I wiped it away, moving in closer to comfort him. I had never seen him cry before and I didn't know what to do. To me he wasn't alive, until now.

"I love you too," he said, then he hesitated. "That's why.."

He looked at me and I looked at him, fear on my face.

"That's why I'm going to set you free," he whispered, and looked away.

I looked down, unable to take in what he had just said. How could he do this to me? Haunt me and play with me until he was finished, and then send me away? But maybe it was something else, maybe he really did _love_ me. Maybe he really did posses feeling and emotion.

I looked at him, trying to get him to face me, but he wouldn't turn. We sat there for what seemed like hours. It was the longest moment in my life, if not the quietest. His back was facing me, and I saw the short, now lighter locks tickling the back of his neck. I was lost in him, now obsessed with something that was a mere image of myself._ But he isn't me, he's different. He's a completely different person,_ I kept telling myself over and over.

The silence got the best of him and he turned to face me, seeing the tears welling in my blue eyes. I blinked and they spilled the hot steam onto my cheeks. I didn't make a sound, but inside I was screaming. I didn't want to leave him, yet I didn't belong here.

He reached out his hand and touched my cheek, and brought his mouth up to lick away my salty fear and shame and guilt of many days worth of tears. It triggered unwanted emotion and I made the sound of agony. I wailed into his chest and he held me, like a mother holds her child. The only noise was that of my wailing and tears splashing onto his body, which felt warm now.

I was so confused. Had I brought out a change in him? A change that somehow made him so alive? After a while I calmed down, and I felt him withdraw from me. I looked up, my eyes red and my face dry, unable to shed anymore tears.

"It's time to go home now, Hero. Your stay here is over."

I was dumbfounded, flabbergasted, and most of all outraged. I looked at him, my face masked with fury, and shook my head.

"No," I said.

He looked up at me, not surprised, but more irritated. "Don't be angry with me. I only did what I wanted."

"And what did you want Shadow?" I asked, my teeth clenched hard and my fists balled up against the bed. "This is what you wanted? A puppet that you could throw away when you were done with it?"

He looked down, seeming defeated. "Yes, I admit that at first it started that way."

My face straightened and my fists slowly uncurled. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I knew that he was thinking deeply about what he had done, trying to find the right words for the emotions he was feeling.

"I did not understand that..that thing that you humans call love," he whispered. "Did not care whether you suffered as long as I got what I craved. You call yourself puppet hero, when I am the very marionette of the evil one that you destroyed, Ganondorf Dragmire himself."

I twisted my face and reached out for him, taking his face in my hands. "It doesn't have to be like this. We can be together. He has nothing to do with it!"

"No!" he yelled, pushing my arms away. "I derived from that man, he is my master. I must obey him."

"But he..I.."

"He may be cast into the Sacred Realm..but he still lives within me, and he still lives."

His words were like ice shards, casting all their pain into me. I blinked away the tears and looked away. I felt his hand on my face to turn me toward him.

"Link," he said. "This is the way it has to be. Though he is far away, my master still controls me, and if he finds any of this out, then I will be nothing more than a newborn that hasn't even come into existence. Don't you understand Link? You've changed me. Even though I may still have dark intentions, Darkness being my sole essence, you have taught me to love."

The tears fell again and he pressed his forehead to mine, intertwining his fingers in my hair.

"Why does love have to hurt so much?" I cried.

"I guess because true love only comes once in a lifetime, and nature is jealous of it. Understand Link that you must go back to your world. That is where you belong, in the Light, not in the Darkness. I want you to marry and have children to follow you."

"How can you say that? How can I leave you here to linger in the darkness to go live a life of fortune? I won't be happy, not without you," I cried, shaking my head.

"Oh my love, what memories we have to behold in the future. My love, my first and last. We look alike yet we are so different. It is as if time in the Light molded me into a true human, and I never was His."

"I fear for you Dark. I fear for your life."

"So long as my master lives, so too do I live. I will linger here in the Darkness, and on dark nights, if you wait for me, perhaps you will see me, watching you. This isn't goodbye Link. We will meet again. Now get dressed."

I kissed him and he fell on top of me, kissing me back with what strength he had left. We laid there for a while, holding on tight to one another. Then he moved away and stood on the floor. He put his dark trousers on and held out his hand for me to take. I took it and stood up with him.

He looked at my body, from my head to my toes, and then smiled, tossing his head to move his long, gray tendrils out of his face. I put my trousers and boots on and he put on my shirt. He buckled my belt and I locked my fingers with his as he pulled the belt through the loop.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"Me too." He kissed both my cheeks, then my forehead, and then my lips. It was the longest kiss but only lasted a couple of seconds. I pulled back my hair into a band and together we walked out of the room, hand in hand, out of one of the doors.

"Don't be afraid," he said as we stepped out into pure darkness. "I will always be with you; every dark corner of your mind is me. I love you."

"Dark, where are you?" I said, hearing the door close behind me. I still felt his hand in mine, but I couldn't hear him at all in the utter silence. Not one breath nor sound.

I reached out with my other hand to find him and touched his shoulder. He reassuringly took me into his arms for a final embrace. I heard the kiss of his lips on mine and the scent of musk that smelled sweet. His smell would never leave me.

"Dark I love you," I whispered, then he withdrew from me and I felt him no longer.

"Dark..Dark!" No answer. I was alone. I slowly made my forward, taking each step steadily. I began to grow weary and I fell onto the ground, remembering no more.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow this is exactly how I remember submitting this..only five chapters. Hmm..I suppose I'll put the sequel up soon! I wrote this in 05'...so give me a break if it sucks ha.

* * *

Time away makes the heart grow fonder, or so that is what I've heard. From my experience with Dark Link, whom I prefer to just call Dark, I found a little more than fondness. I found true love, between a man, something that is forbidden. Being the Hero of Time, I find it easy to save lives, yet hard to go on living.

Those months that I spent with my Darkness changed me into a man that I can't really explain. I still miss him sometimes, even with my wife and two children, who are only three and one.

Yes, I did as he told me too. I married, of course, none other than Zelda. She is so beautiful, and not a moment goes by that I don't regret marrying her. But of my regrets I do still have, I do not regret that night many years ago when I sought and found him, when he took me captive and I showed him compassion and love.

I have smelt and sensed him every now and then. Sometimes I whisper out to the darkness and talk as if he is listening, and I swear that it whispers back. I haven't seen him in years but it seems like only yesterday that we held each other.

I have never told Zelda. I feel too ashamed to, for it is forbidden, that of which I did. That's why some things are meant to never be told, for the sake of your life and others around you. I am now a changed man and though I may see what I did now as a sin and am careful to avoid him as best as I can, nothing can change my mind about what we did together. Nothing ever will.


End file.
